Das Haus
by Seraluna
Summary: Happy Halloween! K und Sakano müssen nach England, um dort ein Haus für einen Videodreh zu untersuchen. K ist der einzige der merkt, dass in diesem Haus was nicht stimmt. Und das hat scheinbar auch seinen Grund...
1. Der Schrecken beginnt

Titel: **Das Haus**

Teil: 1/3

Autor: Shiva

Email: shiva@anime.de

Serie: Gravitation

Rating: PG 12

Warnings: Böse Geister, Spuk und Dämonen

Pairing: K/ Sakano (angedeutet)

Kommentar: Es ist nun genau ein Jahr her, seit ich mit dieser Geschichte begonnen habe und ungefähr in der Mitte hat mich eine furchtbare Schreibblockade erwischt und mir wollte einfach nix mehr einfallen *drop* Jetzt habe ich's doch noch fertig gebracht und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Note: Dies hier ist nie durch eine Beta gegangen, weil ich das pünktlich zu Halloween rausbringen wollte. Jetzt ist es in etwa eine Real-Time Story. ^-^; Reviews, Anmerkungen und Kritik nehme ich daher gerne an, aber besten per email! Wre rehctshcreibfheler fidnet, darv sie behahlten ;)

**29.10.03 Der Schrecken beginnt**

Grauer Nebel verhängte die Welt mit einem dunklen Schleier. Wabernd kroch er zwischen den hohen Bäumen des nahe gelegenen Waldes hervor, der wie eine Reihe schwarzer Säulen in den Himmel wuchs. Obwohl es noch mitten am Tage war, war es dunkel und die Sicht betrug nicht mehr als hundert Meter. Weit in die Ferne mussten sie jedoch nicht sehen.

Pompös ragte das mit Weinranken bewachsene Herrenhaus vor ihnen auf. Unter den bereits bunt gefärbten Blättern konnte man noch die gotischen Spitzbögen und Erker ausmachen. Doch die Fassade unter dem blutroten Weinlaub war grau und strahlte eine gewisse unheimliche Atmosphäre aus. Zumindest auf K. Dem Manager der Musikgruppe Bad Luck standen die langen blonden Haare zu Berge, als er das gruselige Haus betreten sollte. 

„Warum mussten wir ausgerechnet dieses Haus für den Videodreh buchen?", seufzte er, das flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend bekämpfend.

„Du wolltest doch ein altes Schloss für das ‚Crimson Love' Projekt", entgegnete Sakano schulterzuckend. „Was mir eher Sorgen macht, ist der Termindruck. AAAAHHHH! Wir haben schon den 29. Oktober und wir werden nie rechtzeitig fertig! Und der Chef wird..."

„Ruhe!", unterbrach ihn K mit drohendem Unterton. „Ich bin schon unruhig genug, also schweig!"

Sakano schwieg, eine Augenbraue über den Brillenrand hebend. „Du bist doch nicht etwa abergläubisch?!" 

Das hatte der dunkelhaarige Producer der derzeit erfolgreichsten Popgruppe Japans nicht erwartet. Jedenfalls nicht von K, der immer ruhig, gelassen und furchtlos in jede Schlacht des Lebens zog. Im Moment allerdings machte er keinen sehr mutigen Eindruck. Den Kopf unruhig zwischen die Schultern gezogen, die Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt stand er da wie ein kleiner Junge, der am liebsten so schnell wie möglich in das Bett seiner Mutter krabbeln würde. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber mit diesem Haus stimmt etwas nicht. Es ist unheimlich!", brummte K mit kehliger Stimme, die fast schon eine Krächzen gleichkam. Entweder er hatte ich erkältet oder er hatte wirklich einen Kloß im Hals. Sakano tippte auf letzteres, denn er konnte ein leises Zähneklappern von ihm hören. 

„Man kann sich auch anstellen. Wir hatten uns auf dieses Haus geeinigt, weil es weit abgelegen ist und keine Nachbarn uns wegen der lauten Musik, die bei einem Videodreh unabdingbar ist, verklagen können. Und da wir hier als Ortsfremde in England sind, kann das nur von Nutzen sein. Hier hätten wir unsere selige Ruhe und schau dir das Haus doch an: Es ist perfekt. Jetzt lass uns da rein gehen und endlich den Vertrag klar machen!" 

Sakano klopfte K auf die Schulter und schritt an ihm vorbei, um den uralten Türklopfer an dem riesigen Portal zu bedienen. Bevor er dazu kam, öffnete sich die schwere Eichentür vor ihm. Der dunkelhaarige Producer erschrak und machte einen Satz zurück, wobei er gegen Ks Brust stieß, der ihn wieder von sich schob. 

„Stimmt, man kann sich auch anstellen", sagte grinsend, mit einem Wink auf den älteren Mann der nun in der Tür stand. 

„Sie müssen Sakano-san und K-san sein", sagte dieser mit brüchiger Stimme und vollzog die Andeutung einer Verbeugung. „Ich bin der Besitzer und Verwalter dieses Hauses, mein Name ist Anthony Hills, sehr erfreut." 

K klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, als er registrierte, was Mr. Hills gerade gesagt hatte. „Sie sprechen japanisch?!", rief er erstaunt aus.

Der Hausbesitzer lachte kehlig. „Jaja, meine Schwiegertochter ist Japanerin und hat mir in einem mehrmonatigen Aufenthalt in Nipon diese schöne Sprache beigebracht. Lesen kann ich Ihre Zeichen allerdings nicht." Wieder lachte der alte Mann sein einnehmendes Lachen.

„Kein Wunder, dass Seguchi-san uns diesen Kontakt empfohlen hat", flüsterte Sakano. 

Eine halbe Stunde und einige Smalltalkfloskeln später saßen die drei Männer an einem großen Kirschholztisch im Esszimmer. Es war deutlich, dass dieses Haus für mehrere Besucher ausgerichtet war, denn am dem Tisch hätten ohne Schwierigkeiten mehr als 20 Leute Platz gefunden. Die Gesellschaft würde über fein gewebte Hochflor-Perser schreiten und die roten Wandbehänge aus Samt sowie die antiken Ritterrüstungen bewundern können. Eine halbrunde Nische im Raum war wohl für die Barden und Minnesänger gedacht. Die Akustik in dieser großen Halle war phänomenal, jedoch nahm nur Mr. Hills davon Gebrauch, indem er die einzelnen Teile des Vertrages, seine Bedingungen inklusive, laut vorlas. 

„Sie werden ja sicher haften, falls etwas bei den Dreharbeiten zu Schaden kommt, nicht wahr?", fragte der alte Mann in freundlichem, aber bestimmten Ton. Sakano, der gerade das Gemälde eines jungen Reiters auf seinem Ross betrachtete, überließ K die Antwort. 

„Ja, natürlich. Aber so weit wird es nicht kommen, zumal die Schätze ihres Hauses sicher nicht mit Geld zu ersetzen sind." K wusste wirklich gut, wie man sich die Leute warm halten konnte. 

„Kommen wir nun zum finanziellen Teil. Mit welcher Preislage können wir pro Tag rechnen?"

„Über Geld spreche ich prinzipiell nicht." Er kritzelte etwas auf einen kleinen Zettel und schob ihn seinen Vertragspartnern hin. „Dieser Betrag versteht sich in englischen Pfund", sagte Hills und sah K aus eisblauen Augen an, die angesichts seines Alters von der Lidfalte verkleinert wurden. Er lächelte, aber hinter der Opa-Fassade steckte ein gewiefter Geschäftsmann. 

Sakano erschrak, als er die sechsstellige Summe las. „Dafür könnte ich mir hier schon ein kleines Landstück kaufen."

„Sie haben hier allein im Haus siebenhundertzehn Quadratmeter mit edelster Ausstattung und Übernachtungsmöglichkeit zur freien Verfügung, von der Umgebung mal abgesehen, was wollen sie mehr?", fragte Hills gereizt.

Nun mischte Sakano sich ein und trat hinter Ks gepolsterten Buchenholzstuhl. „Ich dachte, das Haus verfügt über eine Fläche von über tausend Quadratmetern?"

Hills nickte. „Ja, das ist richtig, aber der Westflügel ist zur Zeit wegen Restaurierung gesperrt. Die Arbeiten sind zur Zeit allerdings eingestellt, so dass sie im Prinzip sofort nächste Woche beginnen können."

„Nur, wenn wir uns preislich einigen. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden uns etwas entgegenkommen", grinste der blonde Manager und zog seine langläufige Magnum aus dem Schulterholster. Sakano konnte ihn noch mit einem harten Druck in die Schulter davon abhalten, die Waffe auf Mr. Hills zu richten. 

„Ich weiß, dass Sie stark verschuldet sind und die Bauarbeiten deswegen eingestellt sind. Aber deswegen haben Sie nicht das Recht, von uns einen unangemessenen Preis zu verlangen. Ich möchte Sie bitten, Ihr Angebot noch einmal zu überdenken." Sakanos Stimme klang ruhig, der Blick seiner braunen Augen traf direkt den des Hausbesitzers. K war beeindruckt. Da hatte jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und sich eingehend informiert. Sakano war nicht so wie er, nein, bei ihm war alles voll sachlichem Kalkül. Er hätte wohl alles vermasselt und sie hätten sich einen neuen Drehort suchen müssen. Doch nun einigten sie sich auf einen Preis, der beiden Parteien gerecht wurde. 

Gerade als er die Unterschrift unter den fertigen Vertrag setzen wollte, klopfte es. Das Hallen des Türklopfers war sogar bis hier ins Esszimmer zu hören. 

Hills entschuldigte sich höflich und verschwand, um zu öffnen. Sehr bald kam er wieder herein, gefolgt von ein paar wohlbekannten Personen. 

„Shachou!!", rief Sakano erstaunt beim Anblick von Seguchi Tohma. Der blonde Präsident von NG-Productions hatte eine große Reisetasche bei sich, ebenso wie seinen Schwager Yuki Eiri, Ukai Noriko und Sakuma Ryuichi. 

„Was macht Ihr denn alle hier?", wollte K nicht minder verdutzt wissen. Tohma lächelte und erklärte das Ganze mit einem einzigen Satz: „Nittle Grasper macht Urlaub!"

Der Nebel hatte sich verzogen und war einem schönen Nachmittag und einem noch schöneren Abend gewichen. Daraus entstand K's Entschluss, sich seinen grauen Trenchcoat anzuziehen und sich zu einem Spaziergang hinaus zu wagen. Obwohl es in Anbetracht dieses unheimlichen Hauses keine große Überwindung kostete, es zu verlassen, von dem überraschenden Auftauchen Seguchis und Co mal abgesehen. Die Urlauber hatten schnell ihre Gästezimmer belegt. 

Nachdem Ryuichi nach dem Auspacken eine Stunde damit verbracht hatte, in seinem Nebenzimmer lautstark mit seinem Plüschhasen Kumagorou zu spielen, war K froh, ein wenig Ruhe zu schöpfen.

K atmete erleichtert aus, als er vor die Tür trat. Sein Atem kondensierte dabei zu Dampf. Es war ein klarer, kalter Oktobertag, wie es ihn in England nicht oft gab, da der Herbst zumeist von Regen und Nebel bestimmt wurde. Um so mehr genoss K die klare Luft und den milden Wind, der an seinem Haar zerrte. 

Die Hände in die Taschen gegraben, spazierte er ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Da die Kronen des Nadelgehölzes viel Licht abschirmten, wuchs hier nur sehr wenig Gebüsch. Die kahlen Stämme strahlten eine Atmosphäre aus, die der des Hauses in nichts nachstand. Jetzt im Dämmerlicht des Abends war es fast unheimlich. 

„Das ist nur die Angst vor der Angst", murmelte K um sich zu beruhigen. Die Sonne war am Untergehen und warf lange Schatten zwischen die Bäume, dort wo ihre letzten Strahlen rötlichen Lichts hinfielen. 

Plötzlich schauderte K. Bewegte sich da etwas zwischen zwei Baumstämmen? Ihm war, als ob kleine schwarze Schemen zwischen den Bäumen hin und her huschten. 

Und jedes Mal, wenn er ihnen mit den Augen folgte, waren sie verschwunden. Kalter Angstschweiß brach ihm aus und er wollte sich gerade schleunigst auf den Rückweg machen, als er ein Knurren hörte. 

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah einen schwarzen Dobermann vor sich stehen, der bedrohlich die Zähne fletschte. Das allein hätte K nicht sehr geängstigt. Nein, es waren der modrige Verwesungsgeruch und die grün glühenden Augen, die ihm Sorge bereiteten. 

„Grundgütiger", flüsterte K und griff bereits nach seiner Waffe. 

Plötzlich fasste ihn etwas an der Schulter. Mit einer raschen Bewegung fuhr K herum und schlug nach seinem Angreifer, der aber gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass es nur Sakano war, verflog sofort wieder. 

„Bleib zurück! Der Hund...", rief er entsetzt.

Sein Gegenüber blickte ihn verwundert an. „Welcher Hund?"

K drehte sich zu der Stelle um, wo ihn bis eben noch eine grünäugige zähnefletschende Bestie bedroht hatte. Doch diese war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!", entfuhr es dem blonden Manager. Er sah so verdattert aus, dass er Sakano fast Leid tat. Daher fragte dieser: „Was war denn los?"

„Ich glaube, ich schiebe Hallus. Hier war bis vor einer Sekunde noch ein schwarzer Hund!", erzählte K aufgeregt. 

„Und ich glaube du hast recht, was die Hallus angeht. Da war nämlich überhaupt nichts. Du hast nur vor dich hin gestarrt. Ich dachte, ich hole dich mal in die normale Welt zurück und du schlägst nach mir!"

„Ich dachte du wärst ein... böser Geist", gestand K stockend. Sakano blickte ihn erst verdutzt an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

„Du glaubst diesen Unsinn doch nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Nachdem, was ich gerade erlebt habe, wäre ich bereit zu glauben, dass mir Mary Stuart mit ihrem Kopf unter dem Arm entgegenkommt", erwiderte K ohne Humor in seinen Worten. 

„Es gibt keine Geister! Ich dachte, du wärst ein erwachsener Mann!"

K blickte Sakano bestimmt aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen an. „Das ist nicht lustig. Ich bin kein Feigling, aber... so was macht mir Angst." 

„Ich verstehe dich. Nadelgehölze sind immer etwas unheimlich, gerade im Dämmerlicht."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Das ist nicht nur unheimlich. Das ist Angst"

Erst jetzt begriff Sakano, wie ernst es K wirklich war. Er klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und beruhigte ihn: „Es gibt keine Geister, also gibt es auch nichts, wovor du Angst haben musst. Deine Fantasie hat dir nur einen Streich gespielt. Lass uns zurückgehen, es wird langsam dunkel und der Himmel gefällt mir gar nicht."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später standen die beiden patschnass vor der Tür des Hauses. Ein Wolkenbruch hatte sie mitten auf dem Heimweg überrascht und völlig durchnässt. Zitternd vor Kälte rückten sie näher zusammen, während K den Türklopfer bediente. Sakanos hellgraue Jacke hatte sich so mit Wasser vollgesogen, dass sie dunkel und schwer geworden war. Mit den Zähnen klappernd sagte er: „England ist eine verfluchte Gegend!"

K schüttelte den Kopf, so dass sein durchgeweichter blonder Zopf Wassertröpfchen versprühte. „Ich würde es eigentlich nur auf dieses Haus beschränken..."

„Was würden Sie nur auf dieses Haus beschränken?", wollte Mr Hills wissen, der soeben die Tür geöffnet hatte. K suchte verzweifelt eine Antwort, doch Sakano kam ihm zuvor. 

„Er meint die Dreharbeiten", versicherte er mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

Sakano hatte sich gerade die Haare getrocknet und sich umgezogen, als der Türklopfer ein dröhnendes Geräusch durch das Haus hallen ließ. Aufgrund der guten Akustik konnte man ihn wirklich in jedem Raum des Hauses hören, zumal die Schlafräume sich auf einer Empore im ersten Stock direkt über der Eingangshalle befanden. Sogleich vernahm er das schlurfende Geräusch von Mr. Hills Pantoffeln, in denen er durch die Gänge zu gehen pflegte und kurz darauf wurde die friedliche Stille der Landside durch einen quäkenden Schrei zerrissen. Er seufzte; nur zu gut kannte er die Stimme, die nun den Namen des jüngst angereisten Autoren durch das Haus brüllte. 

„Yukiiiiii? Wo bist du?" 

Das war Shindou-kun, ganz eindeutig. Sakano streckte den Kopf aus seinem Zimmer. Er rieb sich mit der linken Hand die Augen, bevor er sich mit der rechten seine Brille aufsetzte. Keine zwei Sekunden später sah er auch schon einen pinken Haarschopf mit einem aufgebrachten Sänger darunter die Treppen hinauf stürmen. 

„Sakano-san!", keuchte Shuichi außer Atem. „Haben Sie Yuki gesehen? Ist er hier?"

Sakano schlug die Augen nieder und versuchte, sich zu sammeln und ruhig zu bleiben. „Ja, er ist hier. Er ist vor drei Stunden, kurz nach K und mir angekommen."

Shuichis Blick verfinsterte sich. 

„Sakano-san? Steckt Seguchi-san hinter Yukis überraschendem Kurzurlaub?", fragte er drohend. Der Angesprochene schaute ihn verdutzt an und wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. „Ähm, er ist zumindest mit ihm hier angekommen. Aber woher wusstest du, wo wir sind? Und wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Ich habe Mika-san angerufen und die meinte, ihr Bruder sei mit Seguchi-san in England. Sie war auch so freundlich uns die Adresse zu geben", erwiderte Shuichi strahlend. „Und nun sind wir hier!"

„Wieso wir?"

Sakanos Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als Hiro einen riesigen Schrankkoffer durch die große Tür schleifte, wohl beobachtet von den Augen des Hausbesitzers. 

„Shuichi! Hilf mir mal, Fujisaki ist schwerer als er aussieht!", rief der langhaarige Gitarrist und fegte sich eine rotbraune Strähne aus den Augen.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?", fragte Sakano besorgt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie zerzaust Shuichi aussah. 

Shuichi grinste schief. „Wir haben uns zu dritt ein Ticket geteilt. Fujisaki und ich mussten leider die Koffer nehmen..."

„Ihr könnt doch nicht...! Seid ihr denn des Wahnsinns?!", rief der dunkelhaarige Producer besorgt. Shuichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Zu einen Medizin-Studenten mit zwei Skeletten zu Forschungszwecken sind die Zollbeamten wirklich freundlich, auch wenn er nicht im Besitz der Schlüssel zu den Koffern ist..."

Aus dem Innern des anderen Gepäckstücks drang ein gedämpftes Husten. „Nakano-san! Mach bitte auf! Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben!"

Hiros dunkle Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Shuichi, schnell den Schlüssel!"

„Du hast ihn doch!"

„Ich dachte, du hast ihn! Ich hab ihn jedenfalls nicht..."

Eine halbe Stunde später war das Schloss des Koffers aufgebrochen und Fujisaki befreit, der sich daraufhin sofort über die nächste Toilettenschüssel beugte. K steckte seinen Dietrich wieder weg und linste zu Shuichi, der sich sogleich an Yukis Arm geklammert hatte. Auch Tohma und Ryuichi hatten sich, auf die Befreiungsaktion aufmerksam geworden, in der Eingangshalle eingefunden. Der Hausbesitzer hatte die Szene wortlos mit angesehen, aber sein Blick sprach Bände. Sonderlich begeistert war er über diesen vielen Besuch offensichtlich nicht, aber andererseits würde es ihm mehr Geld einbringen. K seufzte. Zumindest könnten sie die Kosten für die zusätzlichen Übernachtungen von der Steuer absetzen. 

„Sie kommen gerade recht zum Abendessen", sagte Mr. Hills freundlich, wobei er mit einer Handbewegung auf das Esszimmer deutete. „Nach dem Essen stehen Ihnen natürlich alle Salons zur Verfügung, in denen Sie es sich vor der Nachtruhe gemütlich machen können. Ich kann Ihnen außerdem den hiesigen Sherry nur empfehlen"

„Auf dieses Angebot kommen wir gerne zurück", erwiderte Seguchi Tohma mit einem dankbaren Nicken. 

„Da wäre aber noch eine Kleinigkeit", druckste Mr. Hills herum, „So wie es jetzt aussieht, habe ich ein Zimmer zu wenig..."

„Ich schlafe bei Yuki, das ist gar kein Problem!" Shuichi strahlte, während er selig zu Yuki aufschaute. Dieser verzog keine Miene, sondern schloss entnervt die Augen. 

„Eigentlich wollte ich Urlaub haben", murrte er.

„Hast du doch auch. Und jetzt wo ich da bin, wird er noch schöner!"

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

_Heute Nacht wirst du sterben!_

Die flüsternde Traumstimme ließ K aus seinem gerade erst begonnenen Schlaf hochschrecken. Er keuchte und war schweißnass. Die erste Nacht in diesem verfluchten Haus begann ja wirklich wunderbar. Nun, da er wach war, glaubte er unheimliche Geräusche zu hören. Die Fenster waren nicht dicht, denn er verspürte eine unangenehme Zugluft, die ihn bis in die Knochen verkühlte. 

„Wenigstens rasseln hier keine Ketten", brummte er und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Doch der kalte Luftzug in seinem Nacken verschwand nicht. 

Nun ergriff die Furcht von ihm Besitz. Unter der dicken Federdecke dürfte keine Luftzirkulation möglich sein. Vorsichtig schob K seinen Kopf wieder unter der Decke hervor und machte schnell Licht an, da ihn die Schatten, die das fahle Mondlicht durch die Vorhänge warf, ängstigten. 

Doch das einzige was er sah, war der kleine mit rotem Samt bezogene Stuhl, der vor einem Eichenholz-Sekretär stand, direkt neben dem Fenster. Der Vorhangstoff passte farblich perfekt zu dem des Stuhls. Dieses Zimmer hatte etwas von einem kleinen Burgzimmer, und lag gerade an der Grenze zwischen Romantik und Kitsch.

„Es gibt keine Geister. Also gibt es nichts, wovor ich mich fürchten muss", wiederholte er Sakanos Worte, doch völlig überzeugt war er davon nicht. 

Im selben Moment begannen dicke Regentropfen die Scheibe zu bearbeiten. Das Prasseln des Regens gegen die Scheibe schuf eine barmherzige, stete Geräuschkulisse, die die unregelmäßigen Schauerlaute des Hauses übertönte. 

K legte sich wieder hin und löschte das Licht. Nun würde er endlich einschlafen können. Doch gerade als er im Begriff war, vom Dämmerschlaf wieder in den richtigen Tiefschlaf überzugleiten, riss ihn ein krachendes Donnergrollen ins Bewusstsein zurück. 

K war wieder hellwach. Er ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Das tosende Gewitter mit zuckenden Blitzen und dröhnendem Donner brachte nicht nur Schlaflosigkeit, sondern auch einen Hauch Weltuntergangsstimmung mit sich. Missmutig warf er sich wieder ins Bett, um erneut seine Nachtruhe zu suchen. Doch das Plätschern des Regens erweckte ein dringendes menschliches Bedürfnis in ihm. 

„Auch das noch", murrte er und schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln um das gemeinsame Örtchen auf dem Gang aufzusuchen. 

Als er sein Geschäft verrichtet hatte und wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehren wollte, sah er dicken Qualm unter der Spalte seiner Tür hervorkriechen. Brandgeruch schlug ihm entgegen. K riss die Tür auf und sah bleckende Flammen, die gerade von den Roten Samtvorhängen auf das breite Jugendstilbett und den Sekretär überschlugen. K schlug die Tür wieder zu, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schrie laut: „FEUER! Es brennt!"

Er riss die nächstgelegene Zimmertür auf, und Sakano aus dem Schlaf. 

„Was schreist du hier mitten in der Nacht rum?", brummte der Geweckte schlaftrunken. 

„Es brennt, du Idiot! Mein Zimmer steht in Flammen!"

„Was?!" mit einem Satz sprang Sakano aus dem Bett und rannte auf den Gang. „Ich wecke die anderen und du rufst die Feuer..." Er stockte, ihm etwas auffiel. „Das ist dein Zimmer?", fragte Sakano irritiert. 

„Ja, aber..."

Sakanos braune Augen wurden noch dunkler und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich unter aufsteigender Wut zusammen. 

„Ich finde das nicht lustig, K!", schimpfte er, während er die Tür zu K's Zimmer öffnete. K's erstaunten Augen bot sich ein völlig anderes Bild als zuvor. Keine Spur war mehr vor der tosenden Flammenhölle, die er eben noch gesehen hatte. 

„Streiche dieser Art finde ich nicht sonderlich witzig!" Sakanos Stimme war eiskalt.

„Aber ich habe es gesehen!", versicherte K verwirrt. Seine Stimme überschlug sich. „Als ich eben von der Toilette kam, hat es hier gebrannt! Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!"

Sakano beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig, im Gegensatz zu K. Er war nur dankbar, dass niemand sonst wach geworden war. „Du warst müde, da kommt so was schon mal vor..." Er schwieg eine Weile. „Ich hab's! Vielleicht bist du schlafgewandelt!"

K sagte nichts dazu, sondern zog nur vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue hoch, als wollte er sagen: Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Statt dessen sagte er. „Ich bin nicht schlafgewandelt. Ich habe es gesehen, so wie ich dich vor mir stehen sehe!" 

K stützte seinen Kopf in die Handflächen. Seine offenen blonden Haare fielen ihm lang über die Schultern. Sakano dachte bewundernd daran, wie viele Frauen ihn um diese herrliche Lockenpracht beneiden würden. 

Angesichts K's Verzweiflung (und dem Zweifel am eigenen Verstand) drängte er diese Gedanken beiseite und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Jetzt beruhig dich wieder und geh schlafen. Es kann nichts passieren."

K blickte auf und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Sakano... Kann ich heute nacht bei dir bleiben?"

Sakano wollte schon zu einem empörten „Nein" ansetzen, als ihm K's Furcht bewusst wurde. Der große Mann von einem Meter neunzig wirkte plötzlich verletzlich wie ein kleines Kind und seine Angst war so gegenwärtig, dass sie beinahe greifbar schien.

„Bitte!", sagte K eindringlich und beendete so Sakanos Ringen mit sich selbst. Er seufzte. „Na gut. Aber nur für heute nacht!"

„Danke", flüsterte K und folgte Sakano in dessen Zimmer. 

K hatte endlich den erlösendenden, angstfreien Schlaf gefunden, als Sakano ihn wachrüttelte. „K! Wach auf, es riecht verbrannt!"

Wie auf Einsatz erklang das lautstarke Heulen eines Rauchmelders. Die beiden liefen hinaus auf den Gang, der schon voller Rauch war. Die anderen kamen auch aus ihren Zimmern gehastet und konnten sehen, wie die Schwaden schwarzen, stinkenden Nebels aus K's Zimmer drangen. 

Noch ehe jemand reagieren konnte, kam auch schon der Hausbesitzer die Stufen hochgerannt, mit einem Feuerlöscher in der Hand. Er entsicherte das rote Löschobjekt, öffnete die Tür und hatte das Feuer mit dem Löschschaum schnell unter Kontrolle gebracht. 

Finster betrachtete K die Flammen, die unter der Löschmasse erstickten. Innerlich dankte er Sakano, dass er ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Sonst hätten ihn der Blitzschlag und der anschließende Brand das Leben gekostet. Seine Gedanken rankten sich um die Stimme in seinem Traum und er schnaubte verächtlich. _Nein, ich werde heute Nacht nicht sterben!_


	2. K's Visionen

Titel: **Das Haus**

Teil: 2/3

Autor: Shiva

Email: shiva@anime.de

Serie: Gravitation

Rating: PG 12

Warnings: Böse Geister, Spuk und Dämonen

Pairing: K/ Sakano (angedeutet)

**30.10.03 Ks Visionen**

Am nächsten Morgen sahen alle nicht sehr ausgeschlafen aus, denn nach dem Brand hatte keiner der Anwesenden mehr Ruhe gefunden. K war kurz davor, über seiner Müsli-Schale einzunicken und in der Milch zu ertrinken. Ryuichi war gerade noch in der Lage, ihm unter dem Tisch einen Fußtritt zu versetzen. „Nicht einschlafen, K!", griente er, als dieser hochschrak.

„Und? Was steht heute noch alles so an?", wollte Fujisaki wissen, der auch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen war. Sakano hob seinen Kopf ein wenig hoch, den der auf die Hände gestützt hatte, während er auf einem knusprigen Brötchen kaute. 

„Ich denke, wir schauen uns erst mal eingehend das Haus an und schauen dann, wo und wie wir die Kameras und das alles stationieren können, wenn wir hier drehen." 

Der Hausverwalter, der gerade einen Nachschub an frischer Backware auf den Tisch stellte, bemerkte wie nebenbei: „Aber bitte gehen sie nicht in die gesperrten Teile des Hauses, sie sind baufällig und könnten gefährlich sein. Ich selbst war seit Monaten nicht mehr im Westflügel. Daher sollten Sie sich dort auch nicht aufhalten. Der Ostflügel mit all seinen Ahnengalerien und dem Flügelraum steht Ihnen natürlich uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung. Den Weinkeller schließt das natürlich auch mit ein."

„Gibt's hier auch eine Folterkammer?", fragte Shuichi neugierig. Hills zwinkerte gutmütig. 

„Ja, unten im Keller des Westflügels. Die ist aber nicht mehr in Benutzung.... Jedenfalls nicht regelmäßig." Als sich alle Augen entsetzt auf ihn richteten, begann er zu lachen und fiel in seine Muttersprache zurück. 

„Just a joke. I tell it every time."

"Ja, wirklich sehr komisch", brummte K müde. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass der Hausbesitzer die sprichwörtliche Leiche im Keller hatte, aber er war sicher, dass er sich diese Folterkammer mal ansehen wollte, Westflügel hin oder her. Er tauschte ein paar verstohlene Blicke mit Shuichi, der auch ganz nachdenklich dreinschaute. 

Mr. Hills schien ihren stummen Wortwechsel bemerkt zu haben, denn er fuhr sogleich dazwischen: „Die Kammer ist nicht zur Besichtigung oder zu Dreharbeiten gedacht. Außerdem ist dieser Bereich für Sie und alle anderen außer den Bauarbeitern gesperrt!"

Sakano versuchte, die Lage schnell zu entschärfen. „Nein, ich denke die Räume die wir haben, werden mehr als ausreichend sein."

Kaum eine Stunde später standen sich K und Shuichi in der Eingangshalle gegenüber. Der Jüngere musste seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, um K mit wissendem Blick und einem verschmitzten Grinsen in die Augen sehen zu können. Der Manager von Bad Luck nickte nur leicht und wie auf Stichwort begaben sich beide zum Eingang des Westflügels, der sich gleich mit einem langen Korridor an die Eingangshalle anschloss. Ein Stückweit war dieser noch begehbar, doch nach 10 Metern war die Welt mit Bretten vernagelt. Jedenfalls fast. 

Die Absperrung war deutlich mit einem Eisengitter gekennzeichnet und K reckte den Hals darüber, um in die Weiten der Gänge lugen zu können. Und es waren wirklich weite Gänge. Da die Fenster, die den Flur säumten, lange nicht mehr geputzt wurden, fiel das strahlend helle Sonnenlicht von draußen nur in einem schmutzigen Gelbbraun ein und schuf eine düstere, schmuddelige Atmosphäre. Der Staub, der in der Luft hing, ließ den Korridor wie ein safranfarbenes Nebelfeld wirken. 

„Was meinst du, Shindou-kun?" Beide wussten, dass es sich dabei um eine rhetorische Frage handelte, denn sie wussten genauso, dass sie sich nun auf die Suche nach der Folterkammer machen würden. Doch um die Dinge absolut klarzustellen, erwiderte Shuichi: „Gehen wir rein."

Kurzerhand schwang K eines seiner langen Beine über die Absperrung. Sogleich zog er das andere nach und half Shuichi beim Überqueren des Gitters. 

Die erste Hürde war somit genommen. K hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Er kam sich vor, wie jemand der ein Heiligtum geschändet hatte, war ihnen doch mehrfach verboten worden, hier vorzudringen. 

Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite und genauso schnell huschten er und Shuichi um die nächste Ecke, außerhalb der Sichtweite, die man aus der Eingangshalle heraus hatte. Shuichi atmete in hörbarer Erleichterung aus. 

„Jetzt können wir uns erst einmal sicher fühlen." 

Doch K fühlte sich keineswegs sicher. Hier waren die Fenster noch verschmutzter und teilweise mit dunkler Folie abgeklebt, so dass noch weniger Licht einfiel. Und jetzt fiel K auch auf, warum es hier so ungemütlich wirkte. Es waren nicht nur die Lichtverhältnisse. An keiner der Wände hing auch nur ein einziges Bild. Dieser Korridor war nicht zu vergleichen mit seinem exakten Gegenstück im Ostflügel, wo die Ahnengalerie die Wände zierte. Aber auch das war es nicht allein. Hier lag etwas in der Luft, das er nicht erklären konnte. Er konnte es nur fühlen. Und es fühlte sich nicht gut an. 

Am Ende des Ganges angekommen, fanden sie eine Rundbogentür, die anders als die anderen, mit Eisenbeschlägen versehen war. Rund um die Tür rankten sich Fresken von einem Geschöpf, das an einen Höllenhund erinnerte. K schüttelte sich bei der Erkenntnis, dass er ziemlich große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Geschöpf aus dem Wald hatte, außer den drei Köpfen natürlich. 

Während K sich noch vor den Fresken fürchtete, zerrte Shuichi schon an dem Türknauf, der ebenfalls die Form eines Hundekopfes hatte. K war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um Shuichi fragen zu hören, ob er seinen Dietrich dabei hatte. 

„K! Ich rede mit Ihnen!"

„Ah, gomen. Was hast du gesagt?" 

„Ihr Dietrich?"

„Achso. Ja, sofort." Umständlich kramte er den Schlüsselbund aus seiner Hosentasche. „Willst du es versuchen, Shindou-kun?"

Der pinkhaarige Sänger nickte. Etwas ungeschickt, aber dennoch entschlossen steckte er das schlüsselähnliche Gebilde in das alte Vorhängeschloss und halb mit auf Ks Anweisung hin mit dem Metallstäbchen nach.

Gerade als das Schloss knackend aufsprang, legte sich eine eiskalte Hand auf Ks Schulter, so dass ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen.

„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht, dass ich Sie beide hier finde."

Shuichi gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich, der aber auf halben Wege in seiner Kehle stecken blieb.

„Mr. Hills", stellte K erleichtert fest. Diese Hand war so kalt gewesen, dass sie dem Tod selbst hätte gehören können. Nun galt es, sich schnell eine Erklärung für diese Aktion hier auszudenken. Doch Shuichi kam ihm zuvor.

„Wissen Sie, Mr. Hills... Hiro hat seinen Hamster mitgebracht und der ist plötzlich verschwunden. Und Fujisaki-kun meinte, er wäre in den Keller gelaufen! Stimmt doch, oder K-san?"

Der Angesprochene hatte schon resigniert den Kopf gesenkt. Shindou war wirklich der schlechteste Lügner Japans.

„Soso", erwiderte der Hausbesitzer kichernd. „Dann wollen wir mal nach dem Hamster suchen." Er stemmte die schwere Tür auf und machte das Licht mit einem völlig verstaubten Schalter an.

„Na, wo haben wir ihn denn? Vielleicht hat er sich ja hier in einem von diesen Bildern versteckt?", grinste Mr. Hills.

In der Mitte des winzigen Raumes, stand eine große Staffelei, auf der ein zugehängtes Bild stand. Auch an den Wänden lehnten überall riesige verdeckte Bilderrahmen, deren Überwürfe aus Leinen mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt waren. 

„Sie haben tatsächlich geglaubt, ich würde hier die sprichwörtliche Leiche im Keller haben, was?", lachte der ältere Mann belustigt. 

„Dafür haben Sie ihr Geheimnis aber sehr gut hüten wollen", bemerkte Shuichi trocken. 

„Ich will nur nicht, dass ihnen die Decke auf den Kopf fällt. Und das ist nicht ganz unmöglich, hier im Westflügel sind die Wände noch nicht verstärkt."

„Aha", war Ks einziger Kommentar dazu. „Darf man sehen, was auf diesen Bilder ist?"

„Wenn sie darauf bestehen", brummte der Hausbesitzer widerwillig, bevor er mit spitzen Fingern vorsichtig das grau gepuderte Tuch von dem Gemälde entfernte. K erstarrte. 

Aus dem Bild stachen ihm zwei Augen entgegen, die ebenso blau waren, wie die seinen. Auch sonst hatte der altertümlich bekleidete Mann ähnliche Gesichtszüge wie er. Die hohen, ausgeprägten Wangenknochen, die lange gerade Nase und vor allem diese kleinen blauen Augen, die einen Hauch von Boshaftigkeit erahnen ließen. Oder war es nur Entschlossenheit? Bis auf sein blondes Haar, das im Gegensatz zu Ks zu einer Kurzhaarfrisur getrimmt war, hätte der Mann auf diesem Bild sein Bruder sein können. 

„Das gibt's nicht!", entfuhr es Shuichi. „K, wann haben Sie dafür Modell gesessen?"

„Oh, Mr. K war das gewiss nicht. Dieses Gemälde ist über 200 Jahre alt. Der Mann, den Sie hier sehen, ist William Joseph Winchester."

Das war zuviel für K. Er stürmte an Shuichi und Hills vorbei, durch den Korridor, in die Eingangshalle. Dort rempelte er Sakano über den Haufen, bevor er hinaus ins Freie stürzte. 

Der kalte Oktoberregen, der auf ihn hinab prasselte, störte ihn dabei nicht. In den Wald lief er nicht. Er würde sich hüten, noch einmal dieses verfluchte Gehölz zu betreten. Er rannte die Straße entlang, auf der sie hergefahren waren. Kurz bevor die kalte Herbstluft ihm die Lungen zu zerreißen drohte, blieb er stehen. Nass vom Regen, der sich mit dem kalten Angstschweiß auf seiner Haut vermischte, keuchte er: „Das ist... unmöglich."

K war auf die Knie gesackt und ließ sich sein heißes Gemüt vom Regen kühlen. Er rieb sich seine brennenden Augen. 

Von weit her drangen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke, die die nasse Straße in einen Spiegel verwandelte. K musste blinzeln und innerhalb eines Augenschlags verschwamm die asphaltierte Straße vor seinem Gesichtsfeld. Es war, als würde er der Wirklichkeit immer weiter entrückt um in eine trübe Welt der Trugbilder entführt zu werden, ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können. 

Die Straße, die eben noch vor ihm lag, verwandelte sich in einen graublauen See, von dessen Oberfläche pulsierend Nebelschwaden emporstiegen. 

Nur wenige Augenblicke später war K ganz von Neben eingehüllt. An ein zurück war nun nicht mehr zu denken. K konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Er war nicht einmal mehr fähig, seine Lider zu schließen. So musste er sich das schaurige Spektakel ansehen, das sich abspielte. Als würden sie sanft von einer Kamera eingeblendet, erschienen zwei Männer am Rande des Sees, die sich zu unterhalten schienen. 

Der eine war groß, breitschultrig und hatte kurze blonde Locken. 

Auch wenn K es auf diese Entfernung nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war er sich sicher. Bei diesem großen Mann handelte es sich um William Joseph Winchester, seinem Ebenbild, das er vor ein paar Minuten auf einem Gemälde gesehen hatte.

Nun stand dieser Mann am Ufer des Sees mit einem Unbekannten, der einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als William. Der andere Mann war brünett und hatte sein langes Haar zu einem Zopf in den Nacken gebunden. Beide trugen Jacketts mit hohen Krägen und darunter eine Weste. Man sah ihnen ihre Herkunft aus gutem Hause an, denn diese Gesellschaftskleidung war im 19. Jahrhundert nur für den Adel erschwinglich. 

Von Adel ließ ihr Verhalten jedoch nicht zeugen. Ein heftiger Streit brach aus, in dem das Gesicht des fremden vor Wut rot anlief. Die Worte konnte K nicht hören, es war, als hätte jemand bei diesem Film den Ton abgestellt.

Schon begannen die beiden Herren sich zu schubsen. William war der erste, der die Hand gegen den anderen erhob. Ein kräftiger Faustschlag ins Gesicht ließ sein Gegenüber zu Boden gehen. Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen sagte er noch etwas, bevor er dem Braunhaarigen einen Tritt in die Magengrube verpasste, so dass er in der seichten Uferbrandung des Sees landete. 

K wollte nicht mehr hinsehen. Er wollte aufstehen und wegrennen, doch keines seiner Glieder wollte sich rühren. 

Zitternd musste er mit ansehen, wie der Mann, der ihm doch so ähnlich sah, den Unbekannten an seinen langen Haaren packte und ihn trotz dessen verzweifelten Widerstands unter Wasser tauchte. 

Der Ertrinkende wehrte sich und versuchte, William zu Boden zu reißen. Doch der hatte einen festen, breitbeinigen Stand und fuhr unbeirrt fort. Mit dem letzten Zucken des Opfers kehrte der Ton in den Film zurück. Die Hand noch am Haarschopf des Toten blickte William auf. Er sah K direkt in die Augen, die genauso blau waren wie die seinen. 

„Siehst du? Es war ganz leicht."

K wollte schreien. Er wollte schreien, bis seine Lucken platzen, doch er konnte nicht einmal den dicken Kloß im Hals herunterschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick war William verschwunden. Nur noch der Leichnam seines Opfer trieb zwischen den Schilfgräsern im See, die sich sanft im Wind wiegten.

Immer noch bewegungsunfähig wunderte sich K. Die Vision war doch vorbei, warum konnte er sich immer noch nicht rühren? Wollten die Geister der Vergangenheit ihn hier so lange festhalten, bis er zusammen mit der Leiche im See verrottete?

Schon im nächsten Moment wurde seine Frage auf schreckliche Weise beantwortet.

Die Leiche im See dachte gar nicht daran, zu verrotten, sondern regte zuckend ihre Glieder. Der Glaube, der Schrecken von eben ließe sich nicht mehr steigern strafte K Lügen. Denn nun kletterte der vermeintlich Tote ans Ufer zurück. Mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen steuerte er seinen weißlich grauen Leib auf K zu, der nun verzweifelt versuchte, aus seiner Starre zu entkommen. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher wurde ihm, dass der Mann wirklich tot war. Seine Haare hingen ihm strähnig und nass vor das Gesicht, das eingefallen doch zugleich auf eine widerliche Weise aufgedunsen und runzlig war.

Ein Schritt näher und K konnte einen ekelerregenden Verwesungsgeruch riechen, der von ihm ausging. Noch ein Schritt näher und er erkannte, dass dem toten die Pupillen fehlten. Das gesamte Auge war weiß.

K wusste, er würde sterben, wenn er sich jetzt nicht befreien konnte. Dieser Zombie würde ihn dahinmetzeln.

Besagter Zombie hatte ihn nun erreicht. K saß vor ihm auf den Knien und sah zu ihm herauf. Der Tote atmete schwer und mit jedem Hauch drang der ekelhafte Geruch des Todes in Ks Nase.

„Du bist schuld!", krächzte der Tote mit heiserer Stimme. 

K konnte nicht antworten, sein Körper konnte keine Bewegung tun. 

*Nein, ich war es nicht!*, schrie er in Gedanken. 

„Du bist schuld!", wiederholte der Kadaver vor ihm und erhob seien verfaulenden Arm gegen K. 

Ein kräftiger Schlag ins Gesicht holte K wieder in die Realität zurück. Er saß völlig durchnässt auf der Straße, die zum Haus führte, vor ihm ein völlig aufgelöster Sakano, der ihm offensichtlich den Schlag verpasst hatte. 

Sogleich fand K seine Sprache wieder.

„Sakano...", sagte er nur und starrte den Mann mit der Brille entgeistert an.

Der Angesprochene war, wie er selbst, völlig durchnässt, außer Atem und zudem noch aufgeregt.

„Ja ich. Was zur Hölle war mit dir los? Du warst zwei Minuten lang wie weggetreten."

K raffte sich mühsam auf, denn langsam spürte er den Asphalt unangenehm kalt unter sich. 

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er mit leerem Blick.

Sakano verzog die Mundwinkel, sagte aber nichts. Er konnte spüren, dass da etwas war, trotzdem schien es ihm besser, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Wenn K etwas belastete, würde er schon selbst anfangen zu reden.

Doch K redete nicht. 

Ungeachtet Sakanos wildem Klopfen schloss er sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer ein und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er wollte allein sein, niemanden sehen und schon gar nicht mit jemandem sprechen. 

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie er Sakano durch die Tür zu.

„Das ist genauso mein Zimmer! Und ich will mich jetzt umziehen. Ich bin vollkommen durchnässt!"

K schwieg.

„Lass mich jetzt rein!", brüllte der Ausgeschlossene und trat gegen die mit Schnitzereien verzierte Tür.

K regte sich nicht. Der Tumult draußen nahm ein jähes Ende. Sakano hatte aufgegeben. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass sich sein Arbeitskollege nicht über die Brüstung der Empore stürzen würde. Doch da er keinen Aufprall vernahm, verwarf er den Gedanken wieder und wandte sich seinen eigenen dunklen Grübeleien zu.

Was war heute Nachmittag auf der Landstraße geschehen? Was wäre gewesen, wenn Sakano nicht plötzlich aufgetaucht wäre und ihn aus seiner Trance gerissen hätte?

„Du wärst gestorben", erwiderte eine Stimme neben ihm. K wagte es nicht, den Kopf zu drehen. Nein, das war nicht real, das konnte es gar nicht geben! 

„Du hast mich doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen", sagte die Stimme. Er kannte sie nur zu gut, er hatte sie heute schon einmal gehört.

„Verschwinde", wimmerte K und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Diese Stimme war nicht wirklich und wenn er hinsehen würde, wäre dort nichts außer seinem Nachttisch und einem Fenster mit rotem Vorhang. Er zwang sich, hinzusehen und drehte seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck zur Seite. Vor ihm stand die Leiche aus dem Teich.

„Stirb!" Mit ihrem fauligen Arm schlug sie nach K. Dieser rollte sich reflexartig über das Bett und entkam dem Hieb des toten Mannes. Aus den knochigen Fingen wuchsen lange spitze Krallen. 

„Ich kriege dich ja doch, du Bastard."

„Das werden wir sehen!", rief K und zog seine Waffe aus seinem Schulterholster, das er über den samtbezogenen Stuhl gehängt hatte.

„Zu langsam", griente die Leiche, die jetzt aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war. Plötzlich stand sie neben ihm. Gezielt schlug sie ihre klauen in Ks Arm, der aufschrie und seine Waffe fallen ließ. 

Im Ausgleich dafür packte K den Stuhl und schleuderte ihn herum, um ihn seinen Gegner an den Kopf zu schlagen. Doch das Möbelstück glitt ungebremst durch den ätherischen Körper des Geistes hindurch. 

Dafür traf er fast Sakano. Nur im letzten Moment hatte der schwarzhaarige Mann sich ducken können.

„Bist du irre? Was sollte das?" Sakano war wütend.

K erwiderte nichts, setzte nur langsam den Stuhl auf den Boden. Der Geist war verschwunden, als wäre er nie da gewesen.

„Ich habe einen Geist gesehen", sagte er schließlich in ruhigem Tonfall.

„Es gibt keine Geister", entgegnete Sakano trocken. Die Wut brodelte zwar noch immer in seinem Inneren, doch er beherrschte sein Mienenspiel.

„Hier schon."

Sakano seufzte, schob seine Brille hoch und massierte sich entnervt den Nasenrücken. „Was mache ich nur mit dir? Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt. Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit ich dir noch trauen kann und ob du noch richtig bei Verstand bist." 

Er setzte die Brille wieder richtig auf die Nase und sah K in die Augen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen!"

„Ich mir auch."

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ nicht locker. „Was war heute Nachmittag los? Und was war das eben?"

K antwortet nicht und wandte seinem Gesprächspartner den Rücken zu. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Verdammt, rede mit mir!", schrie Sakano und packte k unsanft am Arm. Dieser zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. 

Erschrocken zog Sakano seine Hand zurück und bemerkte, dass sie voller Blut war. Ein Kälteschauer bahnte sich den Weg von seinen Schultern den Rücken hinunter. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, wusste er doch, dass K hier die ganze Zeit allein im Zimmer war. Jetzt wusste er auch, dass er die ganze Zeit über die falschen Fragen gestellt hatte. Fragen, auf die K nicht antworten konnte und wollte. Jetzt würde er die einzig richtige Frage stellen.

„Was hast du gesehen?"

Sakano hatte K den Arm verbunden und ihm stillschweigend zugehört. Als sein Arbeitskollege zu dem Teil mit der Leiche am See kam, stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Was wäre geschehen, wenn er nicht dazwischengekommen wäre?

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel sein Blick auf Ks bandagierten Arm. Hätte es so weit kommen können, dass diese Kreatur ihn hätte umbringen können? Die Verletzung war ihm Beweis genug, dass K nicht gelogen hatte. Es war gefährlich hier für ihn. 

„Ich habe Angst", endete K. „Furchtbare Angst." Verzweiflung lag in seinen Augen. Er sah so bedauernswert aus, dass Sakano ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen musste. 

„Es wird alles gut", flüsterte er. „Wir reisen ab. Noch heute."

K erstarrte in seinen Armen. Er schob Sakano von sich und sah ihm mit entschlossener Miene an. 

„Niemals."

Die Augen Sakanos verengten sich. „Willst du hier sterben?"

„Nein. Aber ich werde nicht klein beigeben. Schon gar nicht bei so einem Möchtegern-Gespenst."

Verständnislos sah Sakano ihn an. „Ich denke, du hast Angst?!"

„Hab ich auch. Aber meine Hartnäckigkeit ist stärker." Nun zeigte sich doch tatsächlich ein Grinsen auf Ks Gesicht.

„Meine aber nicht. Es wäre vernünftiger..."

„Nicht wegzulaufen. Man darf dem Feind nie seine Schwäche zeigen, wenn man gewinnen will." K zog sich ein frisches Hemd an.

Ratlos kratzte sich Sakano am Kopf. „Nach dem, was du erzählt hast, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du gewinnen kannst..."

„Jetzt schon, da ich weiß, dass ich nicht verrückt bin. Diese Wunde ist der Beweis dafür, dass ich keine Halluzinationen habe. Diese Geister sind real und ich werde mich ihnen stellen."

„Ich frage mich nur, warum nur du sie siehst."

„Komm mit, ich zeigs dir."

K führte Sakano in die Ahnengalerie im Ostflügel. Vor einem bestimmten Bild blieb er stehen. 

Es zeigte einen Mann, der seine langen braunen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Er trug einen edlen Gehrock, ein weißes Hemd mit Rüschenbesatz am Kragen und einen Zylinder unter seinem linken Arm.

„Das ist der Mann, der im See ertränkt wurde. Hier ist er freilich noch etwas jünger, doch das ist er, ohne Zweifel."

„Ernest John Cummingdale", las Sakano das Schild unter dem Bild vor. „1782 bis 1803. Er ist nur 27 Jahre alt geworden."

„Das liegt daran, dass ich ihn ersäuft habe", brummte K.

„Was?", entfuhr es dem kleineren der Beiden. „Du sagtest doch es sei dieser William Winchester..."

„Kennst du meinen vollen Namen?", unterbrach K. Als Sakano den Kopf schüttelte fuhr er fort. 

„Claude K. Winchester."

Als Shuichi beim Abendessen fragte, was mit K losgewesen sei, dass er so aus dem Keller gestürmt war, wurde er mit einer dämlichen, aber wirkungsvollen Ausrede abgespeist.

K konnte gut lügen und so fiel es Shuichi gar nicht auf, dass sein Manager nicht die Wahrheit sagte, als er beteuerte, ihm sei plötzlich übel geworden.

„Aber Shindou-kun hat wirklich recht, William Winchester sieht Ihnen wirklich ähnlich, K-san", schmunzelte Tohma. 

Noriko schob sich gerade ein Stück Räucherfleisch in den Mund. „Nur, dass William besser aussieht."

K warf Noriko einen böse Blick zu, die ihm daraufhin die Zunge rausstreckte. 

„Wie die kleinen Kinder", brummte Yuki Eiri.

„Vielleicht ist dieser Mann ihr Vorfahr?", warf Fujisaki ein. 

Hiro ging sofort darauf ein. „Das wäre doch eine Recherche wert, was meinen sie?"

Shuichi nickte eifrig dazu. 

„Nein", sagte K bestimmt. Ich lebe in der Gegenwart und nicht in der Vergangenheit."

„Sie möchten wirklich nicht wissen, wer für ihre Existenz verantwortlich ist?", wunderte sich Tohma.

Sakano hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen. „Lassen Sie ihn doch, wenn er es nicht möchte..."

Hiro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut, wenn es Sie nicht interessiert, dann aber mich. Ob er Ihr Ahnherr ist oder nicht, ich möchte mehr über diesen Mann wissen. Was sagt ihr, fahren wir morgen in die Stadtbibliothek?"

„Klar doch!", rief Shuichi. Fujisaki nickte. Auch Tohma fand diesen Vorschlag gut.

Noriko lehnte ab. „Ich ziehe es vor, die Fahrt in die Stadt zu nutzen, um mir einen schicken Regenmantel zu kaufen. Kann man hier scheinbar gut gebrauchen."

„Macht von mir aus, was ihr wollt", knurrte K. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nichts herausfanden. 

Der einzige, der sich die ganze Zeit sehr ruhig verhielt, war Ryuichi. Anders als sonst hatte er nicht seine kindliche Maske aufgesetzt sondern blickte ernst und nachdenklich drein.

Vor dem Schlafengehen machten es sich alle noch einmal im Salon bei einer Tasse Tee gemütlich.

„Mir fällt gerade auf, dass morgen Halloween ist!", sagte Tohma mit bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme. 

Shuichi war vollauf begeistert. „Jaaaaa, lasst uns eine Party feiern!"

„Ich hab mein Häschenkostüm dabei", murmelte Ryuichi nachdenklich.

„Aber nein, Sakuma-san", berichtigte Fujisaki. „Sie müssen sich als etwas verkleiden, wovor man sich fürchtet."

Der infantile Sänger überlegte kurz und erwiderte sogleich erfreut: „Gut, dann verkleide ich mich als Nori-chan wenn sie wütend ist."

K setzte ein böses Grinsen auf. „Der war gut. Und so zutreffend."

Noriko ihrerseits griff in das Dekokörbchen, das auf dem kleinen runden Tisch stand und zog K den größten der darin befindlichen Zierkürbisse über den Kopf.

„Das war noch zutreffender, Mr Winchester!"

K packte Noriko unsanft am Handgelenk und funkelte sie an. „Nenn mich nie wieder so."

Erschreckt wich die Frau mit den violett gefärbten Haaren zurück. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich wieder setzte. Doch das mulmige Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube blieb. „Man kanns auch übertreiben", setzte sie noch dazu.

„Wisst ihr, warum Halloween eigentlich Halloween heißt?", warf Hiro in den Raum, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Das weiß doch jeder", knurrte Yuki, sich eine Zigaretten anzündend. Shuichi, der ang an den Autor gekuschelt auf dem Canapé saß sagte: „Also ich weiß es nicht…"

„Shindou-kun…", entfuhr es Fujisaki mit einem Anflug von Unglauben.

Das dritte Mitglied von bad Luck räusperte sich. „Nun gut, Shuichi, dann werde ich es für meinen besten Freund noch einmal erklären. Halloween ist die Nacht vor Allerheiligen, zu altenglisch All Hallows Eve. Der Ursprung liegt in dem keltischen Glauben, dass an Samhain, die Grenzen zwischen den Welten sehr dünn seien und es den Toten gewährt sei, wieder in die hiesige Welt zurück zu kehren. Um die Geister zu erschrecken, verkleidete man sich mit Tierfellen und –köpfen. Auch wurden kleine Opfergaben ausgelegt, die sogenannten treats, die auch heutzutage noch bei den verkleideten Kindern sehr beliebt sind. Und um die Geister glauben zu machen, in dem Haus lebe schon ein Geist, hat man Kürbisse und Rüben ausgehöhlt und beleuchtet ins Fenster gestellt… Tja, das ist so weit alles."

Shuichi sah Hiro mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Was du alles weißt. Und was ist, wenn man sich nicht verkleidet oder Opfergaben ausgelegt hat und nicht mal einen Kürbis beleuchtet hat?"

Hiro verzog sein Gesicht zu einem diabolischen Grinsen. „Dann kommt in der Nacht ein kleiner Dämon zu dir, der sich auf deine Brust setzt und dir im Schlaf den Atem raubt, bis du tot bist."

„Whaaa Hiro, das ist gemein! Jetzt hab ich Angst!" Shuichi war den Tränen nah.

Yuki schlang einen Arm um seinen Geliebten, auch wenn diese Geste wenig zärtlich, sondern eher wie ein Würgegriff aussah. „Baka. Es gibt keine Geister. Ich beschütze dich."

_Wenn ihr wüsstet_, dachte K für sich. Entnervt stand er auf und verließ den Salon, er wollte sich diese Diskussion über Geister nicht mehr anhören, seine leibhaftigen Begegnungen hatten ihm gereicht.

Ryuichi folgte ihm auf dem Fuße und hielt K auf, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwinden konnte. 

„K…", druckste er herum. 

„Was ist los, Ryuichi?"

„Wer war der blonde Mann, der heute den ganzen Abend neben dir stand?"

„Gute Nacht, schlaf gut", sagte Sakano und löschte das Licht.

An Schlaf war gar nicht mehr zu denken. Unruhig wälzte er sich schlaflos im Bett hin und her wachgehalten von unheimlichen Geräuschen und sich bewegenden Schatten. Ryuichis Frage hatte ihm heute den Rest gegeben. War noch nicht genug passiert? Dieser Mann, von dem Ryuichi gesprochen hatte… war das wirklich William? Und warum zur Hölle konnte Ryuichi ihn sehen? Er würde morgen noch einmal ausführlich mit ihm reden müssen. Lange grübelnd lag er noch wach, nicht wissend, dass es Sakano neben sich genauso ging.

Doch der Schlaf trieb ihn unbarmherzig in einen erschöpften Dämmerzustand. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich wie ein eisernes Band um seine Brust schnürte. War dies der Dämon, von dem Hiro erzählt hatte? Mühevoll öffnete er die Augen und sah ihn auf sich sitzen, den kleinen schwarzen Dämon mit spitzen Zähnen in seinem faltigen Gesicht, der einem so lange den Atem raubt, bis man stirbt. Nach längerem Hinsehen veränderte sich das Gesicht des Dämons und wurde zu dem von Ernest Cummingdale.

K keuchte, wachte aus seinem Albtraum auf und spürte, dass er immer noch keine Luft bekam. Panik ergriff ihn.

Nein, es war kein Geist, keine übernatürliche Macht. Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass seine Luftnot durch Sakanos Hand ausgelöst wurde, die sich im Schlaf über sein Gesicht gelegt hatte. Sanft hob er sie hoch, küsste sie sacht und legte sie wieder von sich hinunter. Allerdings nicht ohne Sakano anschließend fest in die Arme zu nehmen. Im Schummerlicht ihres Zimmers schlief er friedlich. Sein ruhiger Atem streifte K's Wange. Er strich ihm zärtlich über sein schwarzes Haar, bevor ihn Sakanos gleichmäßige Atemzüge in einen entspannten Schlaf entließen.


	3. Besessen

Titel: **Das Haus**

Teil: 3/3

Autor: Shiva

Email: shiva@anime.de

Serie: Gravitation

Rating: PG 12

Warnings: Böse Geister, Spuk und Dämonen

Pairing: K/ Sakano (schlussendlich etwas mehr als nur angedeutet)****

Kommentar: Hilfä! Ich bin total abgedreht!

**31.10.03 - Besessen**

Zu seinem Überraschen hatte K doch tatsächlich durchgeschlafen – und die Nacht ohne Zwischenfälle überlebt. 

Nach dem Frühstück brach die Gruppe Bad Luck, unfreiwillig begleitet von Yuki Eiri, in die Bibliothek der nächsten Stadt auf, um Nachforschungen über William Joseph Winchester anzustellen. K hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu viel Erfolg haben würden.

Noriko hatte, wie schon am Abend zuvor bemerkt, darauf keine Lust und wollte einkaufen gehen. Tohma nutzte diese Situation, um ihrem Beispiel zu folgen und sich einen neuen Hut zu kaufen.

Ryuichi ließ sich nicht blicken. Doch K würde ihn schon noch aus seinem Zimmer holen, notfalls mit Gewalt, um mit ihm zu reden.

„Wie still es hier plötzlich ist", bemerkte Mr. Hills, nachdem die kleine Menschentraube das Haus verlassen und in die beiden Taxis gestiegen war. „Ich werde eine Weile brauchen, um mich wieder an die Stille hier zu gewöhnen."

„Sie leben aber auch sehr abgeschieden hier", bemerkte Sakano. „Die nächste Stadt ist 10 Meilen entfernt und die ist auch nur so groß, dass man gerade so von einer Kleinstadt sprechen kann."

Der Hausbesitzer kniff seine faltigen Augen zu und schenkte Sakano und K ein warmes Lächeln. „Die heutige Zeit ist ohnehin viel zu hektisch. Ich bin froh, dass ich hier noch ein wenig der Vergangenheit nachhängen kann."

„Hauptsache, die Vergangenheit hängt Ihnen nicht nach", brummte K.

„Ich habe hier jedenfalls noch nie Geister gesehen. Aber mir wurde auch versichert, dass ich nicht die Gabe dazu habe."

An dieser Stelle wurden die beiden hellhörig. K gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Gabe? Geister zu sehen soll eine Gabe sein?!"

Mr. Hills nickte. „Oh ja. Meine Großmutter hat hier des öfteren diverse Dinge erlebt. Schöne Dinge, aber auch schreckliche Dinge. Aber sie hat es immer als ihre Gabe bezeichnet. Doch ich bin nicht dazu geboren, wie die meisten Menschen."

Der ältere Mann stockte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass keiner der beiden behauptet hatte, es gäbe gar keine Geister. Mit einem verstohlenen Blick sah er abwechselnd Sakano und K in die Augen. „Sie haben etwas gesehen, nicht wahr?"

Ächzend wuchtete Hiro einen ganzen Stapel verstaubter Bücher auf den Tisch. Dann kramte er in einer Hosentasche und warf ein Bündel Chirurgiehandschuhe vor das Grüppchen, das sich um einen großen runden Tisch der Bibliothek versammelt hatte.

Selbige war nicht sehr groß, sie umfasste etwa den Bestand von einer Schulbibliothek, war aber in ihrer Aufmachung urgemütlich. 

„Die alten Schinken dürfen wir nur mit Handschuhen anfassen", erklärte Hiro. „Und nur unter Beobachtung."

Als hätte er auf sein Stichwort gewartet, kam ein rothaariger Mann Mitte 30 hinter einem Regal hervor. Die ersten Geheimratsecken bildeten sich auf seiner hohen Stirn, die sich auch nicht durch den lang geschnittenen Pony verdecken ließen.

„So, you're interested in the Winchester House?", fragte er. 

„Actually we meant the Landside-Hotel", stellte Fujisaki richtig.

Der Bibliothekar zuckte mit seinen schmalen Schultern. „The Winchester House _is_ the Landside Hotel."

"Was will er?", fragte Shuichi.

„Schau mal Tohma! Das ist ja ein niedlicher kleiner Laden! Lass uns da rein gehen!" Begeistert zupfte Noriko Tohma am Ärmel, so dass sein mit Webpelz besetzter Mantel fast auf dem Boden landete. 

„Das ist doch nur ein alter Tante Emma Laden", brummte der Blondschopf.

Wie eine Ehefrau zog Noriko Tohmas Mantel wieder in die richtige Position und schlug den Kragen hoch. „Aber wir brauchen doch noch ein paar Knabbersachen für unsere Halloween Party!"

Tohma klappte den Kragen wieder herunter und ließ den Mantel stilecht wieder über seine Schultern rutschen. „Wer hat etwas von einer Party gesagt?"

„So ein Tag muss doch gefeiert werden. Also los, rein mit dir." Unfähig, sich zu wehren, wurde einer der mächtigsten Männer der japanischen Musikbranche von seinem Bandmitglied in den Laden geschubst. 

Dort begrüßte sie eine dicke, ältere Frau freundlich. „Good morning, Miss, good morning, Sir."

Tohma fiel auf, dass sie mit einem Anflug von schottischem Slang sprach und wechselte auf sein akzentfreies Englisch. „Guten Morgen, Madam."

Noriko sprach auch englisch, doch ihr hörte man ihre Herkunft deutlich an.

„Sie haben wirklich einen schönen Laden. So gemütlich."

„Danke, Liebes", erwiderte die Frau. „Sie beide kommen nicht von hier, oder? Was treibt sie in unsere kleine Stadt?"

Noriko strahlte das alte Mütterchen an. „Wir machen Urlaub im Landside Hotel."

Die tiefe Stimme der Ladenbesitzerin wurde rau. „Grundgütiger!", rief sie. „Das Winchester- Haus!"

K hatte davon abgesehen, Mr. Hills die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Er ließ es dabei bewenden, ihm seine erste Begegnung mit dem Geisterhund im Wald zu schildern. „Aber das ist wohl nur Einbildung gewesen."

Mr Hills strich sich über das Kinn. „Mitnichten. Das Winchester- Haus, wie dieses Hotel hier einst hieß, gehörte nicht immer der Familie Winchester. Über Generationen hinweg stand es im Familienbesitz der Familie Cummingdale. Erst vor etwa 200 Jahren ging das Haus an den unehelichen Sohn von Sir Everest Cummingdale über, der Ihnen als William Joseph Winchester bekannt ist. Doch das geschah erst, nachdem sein leiblicher Sohn bei einem tragischen Unfall verstorben ist."

„Was denn für ein Unfall? Ist er vom Pferd gefallen?", hakte Sakano nach.

„Nein. Er ist ertrunken."

„Ich kann Ihnen sagen, meine Liebe, dieses Haus ist verflucht!", beteuerte die alte Ladenbesitzerin in verschwörerischem Ton. 

„Was Sie nicht sagen." Tohma machte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht, während Noriko gespannt an ihren Lippen hing. Wenn sie für heute Abend noch eine schauerliche Gruselgeschichte über das Winchester- Haus aufschnappen konnte, wäre ihr das nur recht. 

„Erzählen Sie!", forderte sie die grauhaarige Dame auf.

„Vor etwa zweihundert Jahren hat William Winchester seinen Halbbruder in einem See ertränkt, um an das Erbe seines Vaters zu kommen. Seitdem hat die Seele des Getöteten nie Frieden gefunden. Ach, man erzählt wunderbare Geschichten über den armen Ernest Cummingdale. Es heißt, er hätte Jagdhundzucht im großen Stil betrieben und noch heute sind die Nachfahren dieser Tiere auf allen Hundeschauen zu sehen."

Shuichi nieste. Staub von den Büchern war ihm in die Nase gekommen. Bibliotheken waren nicht sein Reich und er langweilte sich. Yuki dagegen las eifrig in einem alten Wälzer. In Gedanken war Shuichi schon wieder bei seinem nächsten Lovesong und wurde förmlich aus seinen romantischen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als Fujisaki ein triumphales „Ich glaub, ich hab hier etwas!" ausrief. Die drei anderen Bibliotheksbesucher drehten sich empört um und starrten die Fremden anstarrte. Fujisakis Gesicht lief rot an, und so bildete sein grünliches Haar einen wunderbaren Kontrast dazu. Möglichst leise und beherrscht fuhr er fort. „Ich habe hier das Tagebuch eines gewissen Ernest Cummingdale. Er erwähnt William Winchester mehrfach als seinen Halbbruder. Mehr kann ich leider nicht entziffern. Diese altromanische Schrift ist schrecklich."

Yuki Eiri verspürte den unsäglichen Drang, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Doch statt dessen nahm er dem Jungen das Buch aus der Hand und las simultanübersetzend vor.

„18. Oktober 1803. Williams Verhalten ist nicht mehr tragbar."

„Das klingt irgendwie nach K", warf Hiro lachend ein, wurde aber von einem funkelnden Blick Yukis wieder zum Schweigen gebracht. 

„Heute habe ich diesem Bastard eine kleine Lektion erteilt, und ihn ein wenig meine Hunde mit ihm spielen lassen. Wohl verdient, wie ich finde, nach der Affäre mit diesem... Abschaum. Ich finde keine Worte für eine solche Abart."

Shuichi rieb sich grübelnd das Kinn. „Was meint er wohl damit?"

Der Bibliothekar warf einen Blick auf den Tagebucheintrag. „Oh, yes, I remember. William Winchester was homophil.", warf er beiläufig ein.

„Was bitte?" Shuichi wurde von einer Denkblockade gequält, die ihm das Verständnis der englischen Sprache völlig unmöglich machte. Hiro war so nett und erbarmte sich. „Winchester war schwul. So wie ihr beide", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Wir sind aber nicht schwul!", dementierte Shuichi lautstark. „Wir lieben uns einfach!"

Nun packte auch der letzte Bibliotheksbesucher entnervt seine Bücher zusammen und verließ fluchtartig die Bücherei.

„_Willst du mir helfen?_"

„Wer bist du?", fragte Ryuichi den braunhaarigen Mann, der über dem Bett schwebte. Erschrocken klammerte er Kumagorou an sich.

„_Nenn mich Ernest. Ich habe früher einmal hier gewohnt._"

„Bist du ein Freund von dem blonden Mann?" Ryuichis Stimme zitterte, als er mit dem Geist sprach. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass er etwas derartiges sah, doch diese Mann hatte etwas an sich, das ihm nicht behagte. 

Die durchsichtige Gestalt verzog das Gesicht. „_Nicht wirklich. Aber hab keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts._"

Der Nachmittag senkte seinen trüben Schleier über das Haus und die Sonne begann sich, dem Horizont zu nähern. Was jedoch nicht erkennbar war, das sich das Himmelsgestirn hinter dicken Wolken verbarg. Graublaues Licht fiel unsanft auf die Felder der englischen Landside. Der kalte Oktoberwind pfiff lautstark durch alle Fenster und Türen, die nicht absolut dicht waren und war mit seiner Nasskälte der Vorbote eines Gewittersturms. 

Sakano und K hatten sich artig für die Auskünfte der Hausherrn bedankt und sich in den Salon zurückgezogen.

„Ertrunken... Das kann kein Zufall sein", brummte der schwarzhaarige Produzent. Noch immer machte er sich leichte Vorwürfe darüber, dass er K nicht von Anfang an geglaubt hatte. „Doch warum hast nur du diese Visionen?"

K kratzte sich am Kopf, wobei unordentliche Schlaufen in seinem straff zusammengehaltenen Haar entstanden. „Nicht nur ich. Ryuichi hat auch etwas gesehen."

„Was?" Vor Überraschung war Sakano aus dem mit rotem Samt bezogenen Sessel aufgesprungen. Er räusperte sich und setzte sich wieder.

„Gestern Abend hat er mich gefragt, wer der blonde Mann war, der neben mir stand..."

„Dann frage ich mich erst Recht, warum ich nichts gesehen habe. Ich war doch die ganze Zeit bei dir, selbst als..." Er stockte. 

Ks Blick glitt ins Leere und in die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag. Mit dem nächsten Augenschlag war jedoch war sein Blick wieder klar und er grinste.

„Vielleicht weil die Geister wussten, dass du bei ihrem Anblick in Ohnmacht fällst."

„Mach mich nicht schwächer als ich bin", maulte Sakano. „Ich rege mich zwar leicht auf, aber ich halte eine ganze Menge aus."

Mr Hills war unbemerkt in die Tür getreten und lächelte belustigt, als er sah, wie Sakanos Gesicht vor Eifer immer röter wurde und er K die traumatischsten Erlebnisse seiner Kindheit schilderte.

K lachte. „Ich glaube dir ja. Vielleicht ist es wirklich eine Gabe, wie Mr Hills sagt. Auch wenn ich mir jetzt wünsche, ich hätte nicht. Das gestern war wirklich knapp. Wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst, hätte das böse enden können."

Der Hausherr zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. K hatte ihm etwas verschwiegen. Ein unwohles Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit und eine böse Ahnung zog auf, wie draußen die Gewitterwolken.

K machte eine kleine Überlegungspause. „Vielleicht habe ich es gesehen, weil es für mich bestimmt war."

„Und was ist mit Ryuichi?", widersprach Sakano, der sich immer noch nicht damit abfinden konnte, dass er von den höheren Mächten verschmäht wurde.

„Ryuichi ist etwas besonderes. Ich denke, er schwebt in ganz anderen Sphären als jeder normale Mensch." K machte eine kurze Pause und bemerkte, dass Sakano ihn ganz komisch ansah. „Ähm, ich meine damit nicht, dass er verrückt ist", fügte er schnell hinzu, „Aber ich glaube, er hat etwas Göttliches, das ihm seine Genialität verleiht und er so in Welten eintauchen kann, die anderen auf ewig verborgen bleiben."

Sakano grinste. „Man könnte einen, du wärst in ihn verliebt, so wie du für ihn schwärmst."

K grinste zurück, mit dem Unterschied, dass sein Grinsen breiter war. „Ich bewundere ihn nur. Verliebt bin ich in jemand anders."

Sakano konnte dem lasziven Blick von Ks blauen Augen nicht mehr länger standhalten, wurde rot und hüstelte leise. „Aber du bist weit davon entfernt, so zu sein wie Ryuichi. Warum kannst DU es sehen?"

„Baka. Ich konnte es sehen, weil ich es sehen sollte. Schließlich bin ich auch ein Winchester."

Nun gab es für Mr Hills kein Halten mehr. Draußen zuckte der erste Blitz über den Himmel, gefolgt von einem mächtigen Donnergrollen.

Aufgeregt trat er aus der Tür in den Raum und schrie: „Wie konnten Sie mir das verschweigen!"

K und Sakano fuhren erschreckt herum. „Warum?", wollte K wissen. „Geht Sie das etwas an?"

„In diesem Haus schon!", brüllte Mr. Hills. „Und vor allem heute! Sehen zu, dass Sie hier verschwinden und zwar sofort!"

„Ich glaube, dazu ist es zu spät", erklang Ryuichis Stimme blechern von der Tür. Draußen begann der Sturm zu heulen und Regen prasselte unbarmherzig gegen die Fenster. „Es wird bald beginnen. Sobald es dunkel wird."

„Sakuma-san?", fragte Sakano ungläubig.

Betreten senkte Mr. Hills den Kopf. „Darf ich vorstellen? Ernest John Cummingdale. Geboren 1782, gestorben 1803."

Völlig durchnässt trafen die Gruppe Bad Luck nebst Yuki Eiri in einer kleinen Pension ein, die sich in der Kleinstadt befand. 

„An ein Zurückkommen ist heute wohl nicht mehr zu denken...", brummte Yuki.

Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen kamen Seguchi Tohma und Ukai Noriko durch die Tür in die winzige Eingangshalle gepoltert. 

„Ihr habt also auch keinen Taxifahrer gefunden, der willens war, euch zum Haus zu fahren?", fragte Tohma. 

„So ist es", erwiderte Hiro. 

„Dann feiern wir eben hier Halloween!", rief Noriko freudig aus.

„Hauptsache, ich bin bei Yuki!", lachte Shuichi, sich an Yukis Ärmel klammernd. Fujisaki rollte mit den Augen, er war gerade von der Rezeption zurückgekommen.

„Es ist nur noch ein Zimmer frei, das eigentlich für zwei Personen gedacht ist. Wer schläft freiwillig auf dem Boden?"

„Er ist besessen?!", rief Sakano ungläubig aus. 

Mr. Hills senkte betreten den Kopf. „So kann man es wohl nennen."

„Schön, dass wir uns noch einmal begegnen", sagte Ernest mit Ryuichis Stimme. „Allerdings hoffe ich, dass es diesmal ein besseres Ende nimmt."

„Das hängt von dir ab", erwiderte K. 

„Eh?" Sakano zuckte zusammen. Ks Tonfall hatte sich verändert. Seine Augen funkelten bösartig. 

„William!", stellte Hills hasserfüllt fest. 

„So ist es. Ich freue mich auch, Sie wieder einmal durch richtige Augen zu sehen."

„K-san!", rief Sakano entgeistert. „Das darf nicht wahr sein! Wehr dich dagegen!"

William lachte mit Ks tiefer Stimme. Dennoch klang sie rauer, kehliger als üblich. 

„Netter Versuch. Doch das hat bisher noch nie funktioniert. Die Nacht vor Allerheiligen gehört uns. Stimmts, Brüderchen?"

Brüderchen? Stimmt, Ernest war der Halbbruder von William gewesen. Doch diese Worte von K zu Ryuichi sagen zu hören war seltsam. Trotzdem spürte Sakano die Gefahr, die sich anbahnte und ihm den Hals zuschnürte. William hatte Ernest einst umgebracht. Würde er es wieder versuchen? 

Wie von selbst beantwortete sich Sakanos Frage. William griff in K's Schulterholster und holte die langläufige Magnum heraus. Wippend wog er sie in seiner Hand.

„Wie praktisch dass dieser K eine von diesen neumodischen Waffen dabei hat. Das macht die Sache unkomplizierter."

„Nein, nicht schon wieder!", jammerte Hills. 

„Ruhe, alter Mann!" Mit einer Handbewegung entsicherte er die Waffe und feuerte einen Schuss auf Hills ab, der daraufhin ächzend zusammenbrach.

„Mr. Hills!", rief Sakano und lief zu ihm hin. Es war kein Blut zu sehen, also bestätigte sich Sakanos Verdacht. 

William wollte bei Ernest oder vielmehr Ryuichi weiter machen, der sich bisher nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte. 

„Was sollte das? Er hat nichts damit zu tun!", knurrte er mit der Stimme des Sängers.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!", sagte William mit drohendem Unterton. „Du bist der nächste."

„Hör auf K!", rief Sakano.

„K wird heute Nacht tief schlafen", grinste William. Das gleiche Grinsen, das K sonst im Gesicht hatte. Nur hinterhältiger, bösartiger, mit Mordlust in den Augen.

Sakano konnte nicht anderes als den Kopf zu schütteln. „Das ist nicht wahr..." Er hatte sich zwischen Sakuma Ryuichi und K gestellt. Er wollte nicht, das noch jemand verletzt wurde. 

„Aus dem Weg mit dir, oder ich bring dich um!"

Sakano zeigte auf den Revolver. „Damit kannst du mich nicht umbringen. Da sind nur Gummibolzen drin."

William schritt auf Sakano zu und schlug ihm mit dem Lauf ins Gesicht. Sakano taumelte, fiel aber nicht zu Boden, im Gegensatz zu seiner Brille.

Gewaltsam packte William ihn an den Haaren und setzte ihm die Magnum an die Schläfe. „Na, wie wäre es mit einem Gummibolzen in deinem süßen Kopf?"

Sakano keuchte. Er wollte sich aus dem Griff des anderen befreien, doch gegen dessen Größe und Kraft konnte er nichts ausrichten. „K..."

William zögerte. Dann stieß er Sakano von sich, der unsanft auf den Boden fiel.

„Es wäre zu deinem Besten, wenn du da bleibst, wo du bist." 

Entschlossenheit war sonst keine seiner Stärken. Doch nun war Sakano zu allem entschlossen. Mühsam stemmte er seinen - wie er fand - bleischweren Körper hoch. 

„K... So bist du doch nicht! Du magst schießwütig sein und die eine oder andere Erpressung geht auch auf deine Rechnung. Aber das was du hier vorhast, ist Mord! Lass das nicht mit dir machen! Er benutzt dich doch nur!"

Das erregte Williams Zorn. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sich jemand derart gegen ihn auflehnte und seinen Wirt aus seinem Tiefschlaf weckte. Er würde diesen Vogel zuerst zum Schweigen bringen müssen. Er trat vor Sakano hin, der immer noch halb auf dem Boden lag und trat ihm in die Rippen. 

Ernest hatte genug vom Zusehen. Er rannte auf William zu und sprang ihm auf den Rücken, wo er hängen blieb wie ein kleiner Affe. Dieser Vergleich war angesichts des Größenunterschieds der beiden auch nicht ganz unpassend. Der Unterschied lag jedoch nicht nur in der Größe, sondern auch in der Kraft und so hatte William ihn bald abgeschüttelt. Mit einem gekonnten Schulterwurf schleuderte er Ryuichis Körper mit Ernest im Innern gegen die nächste Wand, wo er zunächst bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Zufrieden nickend wandte er sich wieder Sakano zu, der immer noch keuchend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

William ging in die Hocke und beobachtete den schwarzhaarigen Mann eine Weile. „Du hast die gleichen Augen wie _er_...", bemerkte William.

„Du auch", gab Sakano nach einer Weile zurück, begleitet von einem gequälten Lächeln. „Willst du mich immer noch umbringen?"

K's Ebenbild schüttelte den Kopf. „Nah, nur wenn du dich in das einmischst, was ich vorhabe."

„Du willst ihn wieder und wieder umbringen, stimmts?", fragte Sakano mit einem Wink auf Ryuichi, der in Williams Augen niemand anders war als Ernest.

K's Augen wurden dunkler. So musste auch William geguckt haben, wenn er nachdenklich war. „Ja... Er hat mir sehr weh getan und es nie bereut. Dafür muss er zahlen."

„Was hat er getan?", wollte Sakano wissen. In seiner Stimme war sanft, kein Vorwurf schwang mehr mit. Vielleicht war es das, was William dazu bewegte, aus sich heraus zu gehen - wenn er schon nicht aus K herausging.

„Er hat seine lieben Hundchen erst auf mich und dann auf meinen geliebten gehetzt, weil er es nicht ertragen hat, dass ich mich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte. Rich ist dann qualvoll an einer Blutvergiftung gestorben. Ich kann es ihm selbst über den Tod hinaus nicht vergeben."

„Ist dir nicht klar, dass der Mann, der dort liegt, gar nicht Ernest ist?" bohrte Sakano weiter.

William zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist mir egal. Ich fühle mich wieder lebendig, wenn ich ihn umbringen kann."

Sakano fuhr vorsichtig fort. „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass du damit nichts besser machst? Du siehst doch, dass dich dir Rache nicht erleichtert. Du bist nach 200 Jahren immer noch hier."

„Vielleicht ist das unsere Strafe. Zwar ging das Haus nach Ernests Tod an mich über, doch ich hatte nicht viel davon. Ich bin bald darauf an einer schweren Lungenentzündung gestorben. Ernest hat mir nie verziehen, dass ich ihn getötet habe, so wie ich ihm nie verziehen habe, dass er Rich auf dem Gewissen hat." William hielt kurz inne und seufzte. „Hmpf. Dabei wollte ich ihn gar nicht umbringen. Doch ich war so wütend. Was er am See gesagt hat, war einfach zuviel."

„Ich bin froh, dass der kleine Bastard weg ist." Ryuichi alias Ernest war wieder zu sich gekommen. „Das habe ich gesagt. Aber gemeint habe ich eigentlich: Es tut mir Leid. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wollte dich noch mehr verletzen, als du schon warst. Ich habe dich immer gehasst, weil unser Vater dich immer vorgezogen hat, obwohl du nur sein unehelicher Sohn warst und zudem noch homosexuell."

William erhob Einspruch. „Hey, davon wusste unser Daddy aber nichts!" 

Ernest winkte ab. „Ich aber. Und das hat mich noch mehr geschmerzt. Die Frauen in unserer Gesellschaftsschicht wollten alle nur dich, doch du hast sie verschmäht. Für mich hat sich keine interessiert. Und dann fängst du was mit einem Kerl an."

William sah Ernest schief an. Die hasserfüllte Atmsphäre, die zuvor das Haus beherrscht hatte, war verflogen. Der Himmel um das Haus herum klärte sich auf, nur noch ein paar Wölkchen beschatteten den runden Mond, der die Sonne bereits abgelöst hatte.

„Sag mal, wie viel hast du gehört von dem, was ich dem Kleinen da", er deutete auf Sakano, „erzählt habe?"

Ernest schenkte William Ryuichis strahlendstes Lächeln. „So ziemlich alles, seit Ich bin an einer schlimmen Lungenentzündung gestorben. Mir hast du erzählt, es war Syphillis."

William grinste Ks breites Grinsen. „So kann man irren."

Erleichterung überkam Sakano. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Feindseligkeit zwischen den beiden Brüdern verflog. Daher wagte er die Frage: „Habt ihr euch jetzt wieder lieb?"

Die beiden Brüder, die doch so unterschiedlich aussahen, blickten sich an und zuckten zeitgleich mit den Schultern. 

„Also lieb haben wir uns vielleicht nicht, aber ich verspüre nicht mehr diesen Drang, dich umzubringen", meinte William.

„Geht mir ähnlich."

Sakano seufzte erleichtert. „Aber eine Frage habe ich da noch! Ernest, warum haben Sie K solche Angst eingejagt?"

„Ich wollte, dass ihr von hier verschindet, damit unser guter William keinen Wirtskörper hat... Aber dieser K ist echt hartnäckiger als ich dachte."

„Na denn, Brüderchen... meinst du, wir finden den Weg zur Hölle?", lachte William und klopfte Ernest auf die Schulter.

Ernest lachte. „Du mit Sicherheit."

„Du stehst mir aber in nichts nach, du alter Halunke", William zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Anschließend reichte er Sakano eine hand, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Du bist echt ein guter Kerl, Kleiner. Du hast das geschafft, was wir beide in 200 Jahren nicht fertig gebracht haben."

„Naja... ich hab eigentlich gar nichts gemacht...", gab Sakano ehrlich und errötend zurück. 

Ernest wies ihn an, sich nicht zu unterschätzen. „Hey, du hast diesen wilden Löwen gezähmt"

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich getreten habe", sagte William. Dann zog er Sakano näher an sich heran. „Ich danke dir", sagte er, bevor er Sakanos vor Erstaunen geöffneten Mund mit seinem verschloss. 

Als K wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich in einem tiefen, innigen Kuss mit Sakano. Erschrocken löste er sich von seinem Arbeitskollegen. „Äh... sorry", sagte er verlegen. 

Sakano, mindestens genauso rot wie K erwiderte: „Du kannst ja nichts dafür."

„Ähem... na ja, der mit Zunge kam von mir." K sah betreten zu Boden. „Aber... ich würde das gern wiederholen, wenn ich darf."

Unerwartet ergriff Sakano die Initiative und Ks Hand. „Nur zu."

„Yatta! K und Sakano haben sich liiiiiieb, na no da!", flötete Ryuichi, der wieder ganz er selbst war. 

Mr. Hills hatte sich inzwischen auch wieder aufgerappelt. „Diese Beiden... Sie haben es schon wieder geschafft..."

Unter dem Novembermond nach Mitternacht saßen zwei durchsichtige Gestalten nebeneinander auf dem Dachfirst und zählten die Sterne.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht, findest du nicht, Will?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall."

„Aber war schon ein Zufall, dass dieser K genauso hieß wie ich."

„War schon lustig. Und hat seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt."

„Nächstes Jahr wieder?"

„Hmmm, ok. Aber dann darf ich der böse Bruder sein."

„Nur weil du's bist, Ern. Aber findest du nicht, ich habe es ein bisschen übertrieben?"

„Ach was, die sind robust. Ist doch alles gut gegangen."

„Das meinte ich nicht. Die glauben uns doch nie, dass aus Todfeinden plötzlich die besten Freunde werden."

„Ich glaube, die haben jetzt besseres zu tun, als darüber nachzugrübeln."

Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Freie.

„Und ich glaube, du hast Recht."

„Grenzfallsituationen schweißen eben doch zusammen."

Die beiden kicherten und lösten sich auf, als wären sie nie da gewesen.

Owari


End file.
